10 Steps
by SmileCat
Summary: Jean is a famous writer and part-time editor. But what happens when he finds his boyfriend of two years cheating on him with his best friend and in his moment of heart break he starts writing a book called '10 steps to getting over someone'. Will his mind and book change when he meets Marco Bodt, a dorky freckled guy who can't skate for the life of him? (AU! present time)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soooo I had to make poor Eren the bad guy but whatever right! Enjoy the story!**

Jean opens the door to his and his boyfriend Eren's shared apartment. He huffs as he carelessly throws his bag to the floor, his shoes being thrown haphazardly into the living room as he walks. Lazily he looks around the semi cluttered living room. But his eyes stop once they see an unfamiliar pile of clothes. His eyebrow's furrowing in question as he walks closer to the offending objects. He leans down to pick them up but stops midway when he hears a faint moan from their bedroom. Standing back up he walks cautiously over to the bedroom door and carefully creeks open the door. He stops in his tracks as he realizes what's going on, his boyfriend of two years in bed with what Jean thought to be his best friend. "E-Eren…Armin?" Jean whispers, his legs trembling.

At the sound of another voice the two break apart. "Jean! What are you doing home early?" Eren asked his face red. Jean says nothing as his he stares at the floor coldly. "Get out." Jean mutters his tone bitter. Eren gets up from the bed, the sheet wrapped around his naked body. "Jean baby please you don't mean that!" Eren said as he reached out for Jean. Jean jerked away at his touch. "Get your shit and go. Never come back." Jean yelled as he stepped out of the doorway.

Eren's face took on a look of disgust as he quickly put clothes on and packed his things, Armin following. "Well I didn't want to be with you anyway you fucking jerk!" Eren yelled before slamming the door to now Jean's apartment.

Once the door slammed Jean let the tears fall. His heart broken and tears staining his face, but in his moment of desperation he wrote.

'_10 Steps to getting over someone'_

After hours of writing Jean leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He cracked his aching joints and looked over at the clock it flashing 11:30am. He blinked and stared harder at the clock. "What the hell…it was 6:30pm just a couple of hours ago." He said scratching his chin as his stomach growled. He sighed and got up from his chair. "Well guess ill shower then go grab something to eat." He muttered as he grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower. 'Just another day for me...' he thought as he stepped under the warm spray of water.

After his shower Jean got dressed and left his apartment, carefully locking the door behind him. He walked to a local café a block or two away from his apartment. His hands buried deep in his pockets as the fall air nipped at his ears and nose. Jean continued walking as a crisp wind blew past him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He shook his head and quickly walked to the entrance to the tiny café.

The door closed behind him with a soft jingle. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the cashier. He smiled politely as he told the girl named Petra his order. She smiled back and told him the price which he paid for. After that he waited patiently for his coffee. "Here you go one coffee!" Petra said as she handed Jean the coffee. He muttered a quick thanks and took the hot beverage. Jean blew on the scolding hot coffee as he walked out of the café. Jean stopped once he was out in the chilly November air. 'Maybe I could go to the park for a bit' he thought as he took a tentative sip of his coffee. Flinching back as the coffee burned his tongue Jean started off towards the park.

His cup halfway empty by the time he reached the park, Jean sat down on the nearest bench. He looked out at the few people brave enough to bear the weather. But his eyes stopped as he noticed his friends Connie and Sasha. His eyes squinted as he watched the short bald male ride on his skate board, the food loving female following close behind. But that's not what had Jean confused. No it was the fact that they had someone else with them, who for the life of him couldn't ride a skate board and that for some reason made Jeans lips tug up in a small smile.

He watched from afar as the unknown male tried yet again to ride the skate board, only to fall flat on their ass. Making jean let out a light chuckle. He shook his head and walked towards the trio, his coffee long forgotten on the bench. As he walked closer Connie realized his presence. "Jean! Just the person we needed!" Connie said, excitement bubbling in his voice as he handed his skated board to Jean. "Uh needed for what?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. "Helping Marco here learn how to ride a skate board!" Sasha pitched in as she threw her arm over the shoulders of the freckled boy. "Why me?" jean asked as he tried not to smirk. Connie and Sasha gave him a blank look "Because you are one of the best skaters we know." They say in unison in an almost emotionless voice. Jean laughs and cracks a smile. "Ok I might help ya… Oh and by the way my names Jean." He said as he winked and skated off.

Jean smirked slightly as he looked back to see the boy blushing madly. He let out a breathy laugh before skating back over to the trio. He flipped up the skate board and skillfully caught it. "So what seems to be the problem?" Jean asked as he glanced between the three. "Uh everything!" Connie said. Sasha hit him on the head after that and insulted him playfully. "Hm ok but what do I get out of this lesson?" jean asked, quickly glancing at Marco. "U-uh um what do you want?" Marco answered timidly as he scrunched up the bottom of his shirt nervously a blush on his freckled cheeks. Jean shrugged and motioned for Marco to get on the skate board. "Watch and learn" he said, looking at Connie and Sasha smirking.

-2 Hours Later-

"You're hopeless." Jean deadpanned as he watched Marco fall for the thousandth time. "So…when do we start learning?" Connie asked from his blanket cocoon. "Shut up baldy!" Jean yelled back as a faint blush creped on his cheeks. Connie and Sasha laughed as Jean gave them a murderous death glare. Marco stood up from the ground. "M-maybe we should just call it a quits? My butt hurts anyways and im really cold…" Marco said as he shivered. They all murmured in agreement and gathered their things. "So what now?" Sasha asked as they walked out of the park. "Dunno I don't have any other plans for today you?" Jean said as he looked around at the group. "Same but I got a great idea." Sasha answered a dangerous glint in her eyes.

**A/N: I haven't been updating on any of my other stories for a while and one reason being im busy another is that this little story wouldn't leave my mind so I had to write it. BUT I am hoping to update all or most of the series I have going including this one by thanksgiving (because I have the week off from hell I mean school) so be looking forward to that my lovely readers! Also forgive me for my laziness and curse school openly! P.s never follow my advice…you'll probably live longer. **

**~SmileCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well here's more of the story, enjoy! P.s Things get a little steamy in this one~**

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" Jean muttered as his eye twitched in annoyance. "C'mon it's not that bad horse face!" Sasha states, elbowing Jean in the side playfully. Jean huffs and looks out over the almost empty strip club. "I don't see why we're here." Jean grumbles, crossing his arms. "Uh um…" Marco stutters out a blush gracing his freckled cheeks. "Well its rookie night! And I owe the owner a favor so…good luck!" Sasha yells as two security men take Marco and Jean to the back. Jean screaming profanities and Marco so shocked he can't move.

The disbelief on Jeans face was priceless as a very energetic female came backstage. "Why hello, hello my name is Hanji nice to meet you both!" she greeted happily. "So you two are the payment for that favor I help Sasha with…good Sonny, Bean please be dears and let them go~" Hanji said as she shooed the two body guards away. "P-payment?" Marco said timidly as he wringed out the bottom of his shirt. Hanji nodded happily, giving no further explanation. "Wait im no 'payment' I don't give a shit im leaving!" Jean said angrily as he stormed toward the exit. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. "Eeeehh, that's not a good idea. You two would be perfect for what I have planned! So don't disappoint me, or there'll be horrible consequences." Hanji said her voice taking on a dark tone and her face becoming insane looking. Jean gulped and shuttered as he was unmercifully pulled behind a curtain.

-_Time Skip _**half an hour**-

"I'll get Sasha back for this…I swear." Jean muttered angrily from behind the curtain. Jean fidgeted with his 'costume' or in his opinion strings and cloth. "Come on out Jean! It can't be that bad." A familiar and annoying voice yelled from outside. "NO YOU WENCH I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE HOTTEST FOODLESS PIT OF HELL!" Jean yelled back, his fist raised in anger. But that anger soon turned into a pathetic squeak as the curtain was ripped back.

"Hahahahahaha holy shit Jean y-you look hahaha!" Sasha tried to say over her fits of laughter. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Jean said trying to hide himself. With Sasha and now Connie rolling on the floor Jean carefully stepped out from the changing room. He looked around the room, spotting his clothes on a glorified makeup counter. He lunged for them "Hey guys…" a timid voice said behind Jean making him freeze. "Shit" he muttered as he quickly spun around.

Jean had to bit the inside of his bottom lip at the sight in front of him. Marco dressed as a mouse. He had tan mouse ears on top of his neatly combed hair, a very snug tan collar around his lightly freckled neck, and some tight fitting tan boxers with a mouse like tail attached to them. Jean had to stop himself from drooling as his eyes raked over the slightly taller freckled male. Marcos muscles seemed to tense when Jean stared for too long, making jean want to kiss every inch of him. A soft laugh snapped jean out of his daze, making his eyes snap up to Marco's face. "Jean you look ridiculous" Marco breathed out, trying to hold back more laughter. Jean snorted "it can't be that bad…" He muttered as he turned toward a mirror. "I stand corrected" He said his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Reflecting back in the mirror was a pink painted nose with black whiskers on the cheeks, cream colored cat ears adorned his head, and a purple collar fit with a tag that read upon close inspection 'Naughty Kitty', the boxers were the same color as the ears and fit snugly and tail however was sleek cream colored with the tip of it being a clean white. Jean could've died right then and there. "I look like a glorified, sexed up children's mascot." Jean said with a horrified expression. Marco chuckled and walked to stand beside Jean. Causing Jeans eyes to flicker beside him, his breath hitching as he realized how close they were. He continued his stare until Marco spoke again "Uh Jean…we're on next" Marco said his cheeks turning crimson. Jean nodded, his eyes still roaming over Marco's exposed body. "Ready boys?!" Hanji screamed startling the boy's as she grabbed and threw them on stage. "Break a leg!" she whispered, giving the two a thumbs up before disappearing behind the curtains.

They both stare out into the crowed as the music stared to play. Jeans eyes locked with Marco's, the music guiding their bodies in a sort of taboo dance.

The dance started off slow at first, a touch here a grab there. But as the music went on the touches became more frequent and grinding came into play. Jean chest tightened as Marco once again pressed his ass into his crotch. He stifled another moan and gripped the other male's hips tighter. That seemed to encourage Marco because his hands raised from his side and started to run lightly up and down jeans own forearms. With an animalistic growl Jeans hands left Marco's hip, making the others hand fall once again to his side. Jeans hands found new purchase on Marco's shoulders. He turned the freckled male around and crashed their lips together, that causing a loud cheer to erupt from the crowd. Which was drowned out to the males on stage by their own heart beats. One hand pressed Marco closer by his lower back, the other griping Marco's hair tightly. Jean was the one to break the kiss. He breathed in the scent of sweat coming off of Marco. It enticed him, made his lips draw closer to the junction between Marco's neck and shoulder. His lips rested there. But soon enough curled back revealing teeth, which bit into Marco's skin. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave teeth marks in the skin and a bruise already forming, this causing Marco to let out a stuttered moan.

The song ending seemed to snap the two out of their trance. Blushing and flustered the two rushed backstage. "S-sorry" Jean stuttered out as he tried to catch his breath. Marco said nothing and just shook his head in a means to say 'its fine'. At the sound of a door opening and closing the two rose up from their slumped positions. "That. Was. AMAZING! You guys are like the best ever, you had the crowed eating out of your hands…when they weren't busy groping each other that is, but whatever that was fantastic! Oh ho ho…" Hanji stated excitedly as she trailed off into her own little world.

Both blushing they quickly grab their clothes and head to the dressing rooms.

**A/N: I wanted so bad to write a lemon this chapter. But I had to get the story line going first… So instead I give you sexual tension! Mwahahaha im so evil :3 **

**Anyways, NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY!**

**After their little ordeal on stage things seem a little tenser. A brush of their hand causing them to blush like school girls makes for some fun teasing from our favorite trouble makers Sasha And Connie. **

**~SmileCat**


End file.
